A Simple Gift
by Foxy Kurama
Summary: HieixKuramaHow will Hiei react when he hears his sister is getting married?


I normally don't like to do this stupid intro thing, I just get straight to the story, but I'd like to say thanks to a friend, who I'm dedicating this story to. so yeah, thanks Jen.

A Simple Gift:

Hiei had a problem, his sister was getting married to Kewabara and there was nothing he could do about it. He told her that he was her brother, he fought Kewabara and won. Still, Yukina insisted on the wedding. He didn't know why she wanted to marry that oaf anyways, but he couldn't force her to stay single. He sat in his tree trying hard to think if there was any other way, but nothing came to him. He set his Katana beside him and leaned against the trunk of the tree. Hiei heard soft footsteps and the rustle of grass. Kurama.  
"What do you want? Hiei asked, a bit too harshly, but Kurama was used to it.  
"Oh, nothing, just wanted to see if you're okay. You know, Yukina and Kewabara's wedding is in three days."  
"Don't remind me." Kurama paused beneath the tree for a moment, and then he leapt up to sit beside Hiei. Kurama longed to put his arm around his friend; to embrace him; to make him feel better. Hiei turned away. He was afraid that if he looked into Kurama's soft gaze he would feel the need to confide in someone, and reveal his secrets. No one could ever find out his feelings toward Kurama. If someone did, he would be laughed at; ridiculed; outcast yet again. It was towards the end of fall, the air was cool and brisk. Kurama shivered as he felt the frigid breeze upon his cheek. The tree's rustled, the leaves blew across the sky, and Kurama and Hiei sat there for a moment, just listening to the call of the earth. Kurama looked up, "I have to go," he said quietly, "My mother will worry if I stay out to late." Hiei nodded and Kurama left, leaving Hiei to sit there, in eternal silence.

Kewabara was excited about his wedding day. He and Yusuke went out to buy a nice suit. Meanwhile, Yukina was with Botan, picking the perfect dress for an ice apparition. They arranged to have the wedding at Genkai's house, and Genkai herself would do the honor of uniting them in marriage. Everyone was excited, except Hiei. When the day finally arrived, Hiei wanted to stay home.  
"It's your sisters wedding," Kurama urged, "I'm sure she would be terribly heart broken if you didn't show up."  
"She doesn't care, she's too obsessed with that moron Kewabara."  
"That's not true, Hiei. Why don't you ask her? I'm sure she'll insist you attend."  
"Oh, that'll be nice, ill just walk up to her and say, sis, can I stay home from your wedding, because I don't like the idiot you're marrying." Kurama frowned at Hiei who was sitting in his usual tree, pouting.  
"Come on Hiei do it for your sister. Do it for Kewabara, Yusuke and me." When Kurama said 'me', Hiei turned, quickly to face him.  
"Fine, at least I wont have to do it again."

It was funny seeing everyone in a suit or dress, even Hiei was dressed up. After Kewabara and Yukina said their vows, the party began. Everyone danced, except Hiei, who sat in a corner, alone.  
Kurama walked over to him, "Come on Hiei, join the fun."  
"You call this fun?"  
Kurama took the Jaganshi by the hand, "Come on Hiei," he tried to pull the stubborn youkai up.  
"Leave me alone," Hiei said to Kurama.  
"Why? You're ruining the party for your sister."  
"Am not, she's having fun dancing with Kewabara. Besides, I can't dance."  
"Sure you can, I'll teach you." Hiei finally gave up and arose from the floor. Kurama dragged him to the dance floor. "Just let the music move you." A slow song started to play. Hiei looked around nervously; everyone was pairing up and he and Kurama stood awkwardly in the middle of the floor. Kurama saw his uneasiness and led him to a quiet corner. "Here," he said, placing Hiei's hands on his hips. Kurama put his hands on Hiei's shoulders and lead him an a slow dance. Hiei was stunned, why was Kurama doing this? As the slow song ended Kurama stopped. "See, that wasn't hard. It was fun." Hiei looked up at Kurama. His beautiful green eyes looked lovingly back.  
"No, not here, not now," Hiei thought. "Uh, I have to go now," he then said aloud. Hiei dashed to the corner where we picked up his katana, and ran out the door before Kurama could protest. Kurama frowned, and walked back over to the party.

Hiei sat in his tree, wondering why he left. He had wanted it to last longer; yearned it with all his heart, and yet he couldn't. It started to snow, glittery flakes fluttered down. It wasn't cold, but the snow seemed to purify everything. Hiei wondered if he and Kurama were really meant to be.

The party was over, and Kurama was outside his house. It had started to snow while he was walking home. Kurama looked longingly up at the sky, The full moon shone bright and the air was filled with glitter. A thin layer of snow covered the ground, the grass sticking up here and there. Everything sparkled. The sky was covered in a mist of clouds so that only the moon shone through. Kurama thought of Hiei, his lovely black hair, his cute cocky attitude, the way he couldn't care less about the world. Though, Kurama sometimes hated that he couldn't care less. How could the stubborn little youkai ever love anyone? Kurama longed for Hiei to understand how he felt. With a sigh, he opened the door of his mother's house. She was sleeping, so he went strait up to his room, to get ready for bed.

Hiei, knowing Kurama was asleep by now, leapt up onto the youkai's windowsill. The moonlight shone through the window, and onto the sleeping kitsune, making him glow, with a heavenly light. Hiei sat there for a while, just staring at Kurama, wanting the moment to last forever, when desire took over. Hiei leapt silently from the windowsill and walked to Kurama's bedside. He looked so peaceful, lying there, Hiei couldn't have described it if he had wanted to. All he knew, is that he loved this feeling, the feeling of being there with Kurama, just being with him, knowing he had a friend. He bent over the sleeping kitsune and gave him a kiss, a feeling, like he had just took a sip of warm tea, flowed through Hiei's body, it felt so good he didn't want it to stop. He only ended the kiss when he heard the door open slightly. More scared than he had been in his life, he swept out the window, faster that he thought was possible. Kurama's mother peeked in her son's door. Seeing him sleeping, she left, closing the door gently behind her.

Kurama awoke the next morning. He had the strangest dream. he dreamt that Hiei had kissed him, really kissed him, like he meant it. Too bad it was only a dream. Kurama walked down the stairs to meet his mother at the table. She had made him bacon and eggs. Kurama looked sorrowfully down at his plate.  
"What's wrong Suichi?" Kurama's mother asked.  
"Nothing mother," Kurama lied, and he ate his breakfast just to please her. He met Hiei and Yusuke at Genkai's house, Kewabara was off on his honeymoon. Koenma had given them an easy assignment, just to keep them from getting rusty. Yusuke complained, as usual, but neither Kurama nor Hiei uttered a word. They were supposed to be looking for a small dove demon, who had been killing farmer's cattle, the past few days. They walked along through the forest, in silence, until Kurama got an idea. He turned to the left while Yusuke wasn't looking, and Yusuke kept walking. Hiei, on the other hand, saw Kurama abandon the team, and followed close behind. Though, with his speed, he just sped off, right under Yusuke's nose. Kurama noticed Hiei following him; everything was going as planed. He stopped in a clearing and Hiei joined him almost immediately.  
"Kurama, what are you up to?" Hiei asked.  
"Just thought I'd get away from Yusuke, his grumbling was really starting to annoy me." Kurama lied, for the second time that day. He sat down and leaned against an old oak. Hiei walked over and sat beside him. Kurama hesitated for a moment, but then put his arm around Hiei, who didn't object. They sat there for awhile, enjoying the moment. Meanwhile, Yusuke had noticed they were missing and had gone looking for them. Finding the clearing, he spotted Hiei and Kurama, leaning against a tree. As Yusuke walked up, the two youkais scrambled to their feet.  
"What are you two doing! We're supposed to be catching a demon!" Yusuke complained. Hiei gave Yusuke a perturbed look that made Kurama surpress a giggle. They found the demon that were looking for, feasting upon a cow, it had just killed. Yusuke killed it with his spirit gun and all of them headed home. the rest of the day, they all hung out at Genkai's house. Yusuke trained, and Hiei and Kurama went out into the forest behind the house. Most of the time, they sat there in silence, enjoying the time alone, but it got dark soon, and they both returned home.

Hiei couldn't help himself, the night before had just been... He leapt up onto his beloved's windowsill again, to watch him sleep. He almost fell off when Kurama stirred, but he regained his balance just in time, and continued to watch the kitsune. After a few hours, it was getting close to dawn, and Hiei jumped down from the window. He walked over to Kurama again, not wanting to miss his chance, and gave Kurama another kiss. Even if he was asleep, it was better that having to hide his feelings all the time. And it felt so wonderful, so warm and welcoming. Kurama's eyes fluttered open, as he noticed what was happening. Hiei, seeing that he had awoken Kurama withdrew, and was about to leave when Kurama grabbed his arm. Hiei turned to see Kurama, with the most loving, warm, ecstatic, expression he had ever seen. Kurama pulled Hiei close to him, so close, that he felt Hiei's warm breath on his cheek. Kurama pulled him closer yet, and kissed him back. Hiei ran his fingers through Kurama's long red hair. Kurama held onto Hiei, wanting the moment to last forever. They both felt the same way, they had the same feelings, it was like they were one person. They stopped for a moment to catch their breaths both gasping for breath like they had run a hundred miles, but happy, like they had finally found treasure, after thousands of years of searching. They kissed one last time, before Hiei left, for Kurama's mother would awake soon, and she would go ballistic if she saw them together.  
"See you tomorrow?" Kurama asked hopefully. Hiei nodded. They owed thing for bringing them together, friendship, just a simple gift.

Ok, ok, I did an intro so I figure I'll do an ending too- "The End" nah, nah, just kidding, this may be the end of this tale, but watch out for a sequel- "coming to stores near you!" 


End file.
